Memory devices are semiconductor circuits that provide electronic storage of data for a host system (e.g., a computer or other electronic device). Memory devices may be volatile or non-volatile. Volatile memory requires power to maintain data, and includes devices such as random-access memory (RAM), static random-access memory (SRAM), dynamic random-access memory (DRAM), or synchronous dynamic random-access memory (SDRAM), among others. Non-volatile memory can retain stored data when not powered, and includes devices such as flash memory, read-only memory (ROM), electrically-erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), erasable programmable ROM (EPROM), resistance-variable memory, such as phase change random-access memory (PCRAM), resistive random-access memory (RRAM), or magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), among others.
Host systems typically include a host processor, a first amount of main memory (e.g., often volatile memory, such as DRAM) to support the host processor, and one or more storage systems (e.g., often non-volatile memory, such as flash memory) that provide additional storage to retain data in addition to or separate from the main memory.
A storage system, such as a solid-state drive (SSD), a Universal Flash Storage (UFS™) device, a MultiMediaCard (MMC) solid-state storage device, an embedded MMC device (eMMC), etc., can include a memory controller and one or more memory devices, including a number of dies or logical units (LUNs). In certain examples, each die can include a number of memory arrays and peripheral circuitry thereon, such as die logic or a die processor. The memory controller can include interface circuitry configured to communicate with a host (e.g., the host processor or interface circuitry) through a communication interface (e.g., a bidirectional parallel or serial communication interface). The memory controller can receive commands or operations from the host system in association with memory operations or instructions, such as read or write operations to transfer data (e.g., user data and associated integrity data, such as error data or address data, etc.) between the memory devices and the host, erase operations to erase data from the memory devices, perform drive management operations (e.g., data migration, garbage collection, block retirement), etc.